


Undone

by WTF_Avatar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avatar/pseuds/WTF_Avatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди что-то говорят в таких случаях. Айро просто не уверен, что именно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570724) by [AzarDarkstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarDarkstar/pseuds/AzarDarkstar). 



Люди что-то говорят в таких случаях; Айро просто не уверен, что именно. Он не знает, что можно сделать или сказать. Как заставить собеседника понять, что всё не так ужасно, как тому кажется, что тот делает верблюдослона из мухи. Что идёт война, и всем приходится чем-то жертвовать. Например, совершать неприятные лично им поступки. 

Что так устроен мир. 

— Я так больше не могу, — вновь повторяет Джонг Джонг, его самый старый и самый близкий друг. Он кажется усталым, вымотанным недавней битвой. Хотя, если быть полностью откровенным — Джонг Джонг выглядит измождённым уже довольно давно. 

Айро делает глубокий вдох и наливает ещё чаю.

— Мы должны, друг мой. Мы должны.

Он аккуратно ставит чашку на стол. Мята и мёд. Любимый сорт Джонг Джонга ещё с тех пор, как оба были озорными мальчишками, поджигавшими собственные брови. Теперь они — генерал и адмирал, встретившиеся отметить общую победу в стратегически важном порту. Самое время для пиршеств и развлечений — Айро и сейчас слышит, как вдалеке веселятся солдаты. Празднуют все: и сухопутные войска, и флот. Все, кроме полководцев. Слишком много испытаний и битв ещё ждёт их впереди.

— Мы должны что? — вопрошает Джонг Джонг, едва не скидывая чашку со стола резким движением руки. — Продолжать сражаться? Продолжать убивать? Продолжать сжигать всё на своём пути? 

— Мы должны чтить нашу нацию и её цели, — отвечает Айро; теперь в его голосе звучит сталь. Он может многое позволить своему другу, но всё же он — принц и наследник Хозяина Огня. — Мы должны защищать наших людей от чужаков и отстаивать их честь до последнего вздоха. 

— Я не говорю, что стоило бросить войско, — отрезает Джонг Джонг, и огонь лижет пальцы его сжатого кулака. — Но мы могли бы отвести его назад. Могли бы отступить — и всё случилось бы иначе. 

— Всё случилось лучшим образом. — Айро поднимает чашку, опрокинутую другом, но не наливает туда чай снова. — Мы обошлись почти без потерь. Разве это не стоит отпраздновать?

Он любезно улыбается. Джонг Джонг пристально смотрит на него, а затем его золотистые глаза сужаются в яростном прищуре. Что-то появляется на его лице. Нечто жёсткое, свирепое и пылающее жарче солнца. Что-то тяжелое, острое и полное ненависти, совершенно непонятной для Айро.

— Праздновать? — переспрашивает он, словно не веря собственным ушам. — Праздновать?

Но пламя в его голосе и глазах гаснет так же быстро, как вспыхнуло, сменяясь на холодное — нет, ледяное спокойствие. 

— Сегодня мы убивали детей, — Джонг Джонг говорит тихо, но его слова звучат как крик. — Детей! Это тебя нисколько не волнует? Ты женат, у тебя самого есть сын — и ты не понимаешь?

— Я понимаю. Понимаю, — уверяет Айро, чувствуя, как теперь и в нём закипает гнев. — Да, это ужасно. Но это война. Мы не собирались трогать их или их семьи, мы предупредили, что им лучше уйти. И не наша вина, что они не послушали и напали первыми. Всё это — просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств и сопутствующие потери. 

— Сопутствующие... — его собеседник обрывает фразу на полуслове. — Это не просто потери. Это люди.

— Люди Земли, — небрежно возражает Айро. — Они непохожи на нас. В них нет огня. Они не обладают нашей силой, не чувствуют так, как мы. Мы помогаем им обрести лучшее будущее. 

Изумление сменяет ярость на лице Джонг Джонга. Разжав кулаки, он вцепляется в край стола с такой силой, что костяшки его пальцев белеют. 

— Ты же не веришь в это на самом деле?

Его голос тих и встревожен; в нём слышна мука. Острая боль, пронзающая его душу глубже и вернее любого клинка. 

— А ты? — спрашивает Айро в искреннем удивлении.

Народ Огня — лучший, сильнейший народ в мире. Те, кто сражается с ними, просто пока не понимают этого. Народ Огня обратит в свою пользу все их преимущества, укажет им правильный путь и объединит их всех под одним общим знаменем. И тогда в мире наконец воцарится гармония: все стихии будут вместе, ничем более не разделённые. Так Айро учили отец и дед. Это должно быть истиной.

В конце концов, зачем им было лгать?

Джонг Джонг смотрит на него остановившимся взглядом. Просто смотрит и молчит; и лишь едва заметно вздрагивает, когда Айро кладёт руку ему на плечо, выражая сочувствие. 

— Ты просто устал, — уверенно заявляет он и помогает Джонг Джонгу подняться на ноги. Вряд ли сейчас тот сам дойдёт до своих покоев. — Тебе нужен отдых. Несколько дней, чтобы расслабиться и восстановить силы. И твоим людям тоже не помешает перерыв. Они слишком долго пробыли в море, вдали от своих соратников на суше.

Джонг Джонг кивает, но не произносит ни слова, пока Айро провожает его в комнату. Всё в той же тишине он открывает дверь и поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на своего спутника.

Айро снова улыбается, искренне и радушно.

— Спокойной ночи, друг мой, — с теплотой в голосе говорит он. — Утром всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь. 

Джонг Джонг долго не отводит от него взгляда; видно, как он сжимает зубы.

— Прощай... Айро. 

Он закрывает за собой дверь; Айро лишь пожимает плечами и возвращается к прерванному чаепитию. 

Следующим утром после восхода солнца он не находит в комнате Джонг Джонга ни её обитателя, ни самых дорогих тому вещей. Айро не слишком удивлён — но лишь качает головой и медлит несколько часов, прежде чем сообщить об исчезновении друга. Поиски в городе и вблизи него ни к чему не приводят. Айро не удивляет и это. Он не понимает, но и не удивляется — лишь вздыхает, делает глоток чая и спрашивает себя, где его друг свернул не туда; почему не мог и не хотел послушать его.

И лишь через два десятка лет, когда его волосы полностью седы, а сын лежит в могиле, Айро понимает, что на самом деле пытался сказать ему Джонг Джонг.


End file.
